


Waiting

by masonverger_rising



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masonverger_rising/pseuds/masonverger_rising





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mister13eyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mister13eyond/gifts).



Will shifts on his feet as he gestures to the lecture slide and his voice hitches.

It’s nothing much, could be anything; just a tickle in his throat, just the result of bad coffee and constant air conditioning in the hallowed halls of the FBI academy.

His students are sharp, at attention, but none of them so much as blinks at the hitch. Not one of them would think that that tiny waver in his voice was anything remarkable.

It wasn’t.

Really.

It only signified something that, in the course of Will Graham’s life so far he is rapidly beginning to recognise as  _utterly_  amazing.

He isn’t really sure how it had happened the first time. Or, he remembers only too well but thinking on it for any length of time doesn’t so much lead to any kind of in-depth analysis of his feelings and motivations as it does to him having to excuse himself and take a moment alone in the men’s room to  _work_ the memories out of his system.

Sometimes he catches himself at odd moments, thinking about Hannibal Lecter’s mouth on him, the bass rumble in his chest as he slides down the length of Will’s body, the way his  _teeth—_

The bruises on Will’s inner thighs fade gradually. Mottled purples and blues fading out to shades of green and yellow, the jagged half-moons of Hannibal’s teeth scabbing over, healing, fading.

Hannibal doesn’t go over the marks  _every_  time that they’re together. It’s always a surprise, always something that catches Will  _slightly_  off guard.

And while sometimes he wants to beg, wants to take Hannibal’s face between his palms and guide him down, press his face against Will’s thigh and tell him  _yes, do it, now, please_ , it wouldn’t be the same, and though the waiting, the healing drive him half-mad, though he twitches every time he sees that particular curve of Hannibal’s mouth that means  _not today, dear Will_ , he knows that he wouldn’t change it for anything.


End file.
